The present invention relates to a real-time apparatus for detecting surface defects on objects.
The most traditional way for detecting surface defects of objects is by human visual inspection, which has the following drawbacks:
(1) the human eye is limited to detecting stationary objects, not quickly moving objects; and
(2) the human eye easily tires, lowering the efficiency thereof.
Another conventional way of detecting surface defects is to utilize arrays of photosensors to test an object and to detect the surface defects thereof. The drawback of photosensors arises from the large amounts of photosensors which causes difficulty in implementation and which generates a faulty result if anyone of the photosensors malfunctions.
Another technique to accomplish surface-defect detection may utilize a laser detecting device. However, the speed of an object under test is limited under 1.2 m/s, if it is tested with a conventional laser detecting device. A drawback for a real-time detecting laser device is that it costs too much to be readily affordable in this field.